


Blind Trust Isn't Your Downfall

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien/Human Relationships, Confessions, Heart-to-Heart, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Impostor Brown, Impostor Pink, Impostors have a backstory, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Not Beta Read, Polus (Among Us), Protectiveness, Tentacles, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: Brown simply glared, and answered in a hiss, “I have my own reasons. You don’t need to know.” He saw Pink flex their tentacles threateningly, and chuckled lowly. “You can’t really believe that you’re capable of hurting me, can you? I’m one class higher than you, and it makes all the difference.” His luminescent red eyes glowed beneath his visor, “Don’t forget who’s in charge. You are and will continue to be below me. Mind your place, Pink. Hurt Cyan and you will pay for it.”
Relationships: Brown/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Lime & Orange (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Blind Trust Isn't Your Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my other fic, 0 Impostors Remain.  
> I will be expanding on the Impostors' backstory soon. Soon.  
> But before that I'll write White meeting Brown :3
> 
> Arrrrrgh how do I write deceptive characters-  
> This game is giving me so much brainrot help-
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ^^

It has been a few weeks since they arrived at Polus, a small planet with a small energy plant, in the star system Lazu, far, far away from Earth. The crew consisted of ten members, some knew each other already, some didn’t. Brown was one of those who didn’t know anyone. Cyan was one of those who knew most of the crew already. But as time passed, Brown found himself getting more and more acquainted with everyone, especially Pink and Cyan.

The tales of Impostors infiltrating the MIRA operations were not unheard of, it was quite the opposite, actually. HQ prepared training for recruits in case of Impostor emergencies, but these training were all based on speculation. Not many returned alive after encountering an Impostor, after all; and those who did were scarred for life, in no condition to offer advice. Not to mention they had the dozens of tests MIRA would run on them in order to ensure they were not threats to mankind.

Little did the crew on Polus know, two Impostors had already found their way into their crew and among them. The two were classed into one of the higher classes of the Guild. The Mothership and the Guild, the best two of all the Impostor communities were constantly at each others’ throats until the humans became a threat. They were now working together to repel the humans, sending their operatives to different MIRA spacecrafts and occupied locations to ruin their missions from the inside out. 

It wasn’t until Red died, body split in half with the top half missing that the crew finally realized the situation they were in. They were pretty much stranded on a not-very-big planet with not many places to hide with two murderous aliens. Lime took it upon herself to become the unofficial leader, calling everyone to the office for an emergency meeting. She slammed her hands on the table, glaring at the entire crew, eyes scanning for any suspicious traits. With a commanding voice, she boomed, “Who did it!? I found the body, it’s in the Boiler room. Who had tasks there?”

Shakily, a hand rose up. Blue stood up timidly, their voice small, “I- I had tasks there. I didn’t kill Red though! I really didn’t, I hadn’t even got to it yet...” The whole room was silent, all eight pairs of eyes on them. This made them even more nervous and they began to sweat furiously under their spacesuit.

Orange then stood up to speak, only to get interrupted by Lime, “What do you mean!? You haven’t got to it yet!? Like hell I’d believe you! That’s sus enough for me to toss you into the lava!” Resigned, Orange sat back down and went to pull at Lime’s suit from next to her, “What are you doing!?”

He looked at her, then tugged harder at her arm, making her sit back down, “This is getting nowhere and your baseless accusations are not helping anyone. Take a rest and get your clear mind back, we’ll need it especially if we want to go home alive,” Orange then stood up and began his side of the story, “I was passing by O2 a short while after Red was killed, I think. Though what I see was only a silhouette of the Impostor going into the vents. It’s really disappointing news, but I believe it’d help if we knew they could hide in vents.”

Lime looked at him incredulously, “Then this means... This means that everyone’s location wouldn’t be trustworthy alibi!” Much to her dismay, Orange nodded. Her eyes widened just a little bit, voice slightly shaky, “Then there’s no choice, we- We’d have to partner up.”

She glanced at Orange at her side, turning to look at the crew after, “I’ll put everyone into groups, so that if there is more than one Impostor they won’t be able to stick together. Okay, Blue and Black. Brown and Cyan. Pink and Yellow. White, Orange and I. Any objections?”

The table is silent. Lime dismissed everyone and the crew went back to their tasks. Brown walked with Cyan towards Medbay for a scan. Since they were all paired up with someone, killing recklessly wouldn’t end well for the aliens. With that in mind, Brown decided to talk to Cyan, “...Hey.”

“Mhm, what is it, Brown?” Cyan turned to look at him, his voice soft.

Brown watched the shorter male, his heightened sight allowing him to see his gentle expression. “What do you think about the Impostors? Do you believe they really are among us?”

Cyan stopped to tenderly take Brown’s hands in his, “They have to be. Red is gone. As much as I hate to believe it,” his voice taking on a sadder tone, “one- No, at least one of us is the Impostor. Maybe there’s more than one. I don’t believe they’re entirely evil, though. I don't believe that there’s someone in the world that would kill in outer space without a proper reason.” He slowly traced his fingers over Brown’s larger hand, “If it were up to me, I’d like to talk to the Impostors. Figure it out, y’know? It’s not like I’m not scared, who am I kidding? Seeing Red like that... I’m terrified, honestly. But I would also want to give the Impostors a chance...”

Butterflies fluttered in Brown’s stomach. It was the first time he bothered to really chat with a crewmate on a mission, and it was also the first time he heard such kind words directed at the Impostors. How unfortunate that this pure soul will have to die. Might as well treasure these small moments, he thought. He smiled a little, “Indeed. I believe they have their reasons to kill too. I only hope that you aren’t lying when you say you’re willing to hear them out. After all, I’m not going to talk to an Impostor alone.” He closed his hands over Cyan’s, “Come, we still need to get our tasks done.”

They walked through the Specimen Room, going through two decontamination rooms along the way, just as the Medbay was in sight, the lights went out. Brown strained his ears for any sound of vents, he would keep Cyan for last. What was that saying? Saving the best for last?

There were no vents opening near them. Brown assumed it was his fellow Impostor making a move, so he led Cyan to the Medbay. “Let’s stay here. We can’t see much without lights and I’d like to avoid unnecessary injuries.”

Cyan nodded in agreement, finding the closest bed and sat down. He looked at Brown, who sat down next to him and gaze fixed on something. Silence befell them, and Cyan took the initiative to break it, “So uhh, Brown, do you miss home? I do. I miss it so much sometimes, remembering the good and the bad times, the time I spent training for this mission... I have more things I want to tell you when we get to know each other better!” He beamed, “You know, you give off this aura that you’re trustworthy!”

Brown didn’t seem to hear him, but just as Cyan was going to poke him, he spoke, “I don’t. There is nothing left for me at home. It’s all meaningless. I went through everything just to get where I am now, but it’s all useless now.” His fists tightened, “If I could break this cycle, I would...”

Surprised, Cyan was at a loss for words. What did Brown go through? Cyan wanted to ask what happened, but his words wouldn’t come out. His mouth opened, like he had something to say, then he closed it, speaking nothing. Frowning, he settled for placing his hand over Brown’s, hoping that would offer some semblance of comfort. He felt the heavy air around Brown lift, changing into a lighter one.

Suddenly, the lights came back on. Brown tapped Cyan to get his attention, and motioned to the scanner. Cyan got the message and got up, preparing for the scan. As if picking up something, Brown started looking around frantically. Cyan felt nauseous all of a sudden, a feeling of dread overwhelming him. He looked at the monitor and saw his scan was almost done. Just as the ‘beep’ sounded, he hopped off and pulled Brown with him, his voice panicked, “Do you feel it? Something’s wrong,” Cyan ran through the laboratory with Brown in tow, “I hope it’s just my imagination, but it’s too much to ignore- Let's go!”

As they ran out the hallway, an emergency alarm rang. Color drained out of Cyan’s face and Brown’s face remained unreadable. His face was mostly neutral, but when Cyan looked into his eyes he saw something. He couldn’t tell what was that something, but  _ something _ was there. Brown picked up Cyan’s rapid heartbeat and the evident fear in his voice, “C-come on, Brown, let’s go.” 

When the two got to the Office, everyone had already gathered. No, not everyone. Black was missing. The atmosphere in the room was tense and grim, Blue was standing, tremors wrecking their body and light sobs could be heard. “Black was killed during the power outage. She died the same way as Red, her top half missing and- and a lot of blood...” They shivered, hands rubbing their elbows nervously, “Her body was in Electrical... We were in Security watching the cameras, then the lights went out, and- And when we went to Electrical to try to fix the problem, she was killed. I couldn’t see, all I knew was that I heard her scream, her-” They stopped talking mid-sentence, taking deep breaths before finally continuing, “She died. I couldn’t do anything. It’s all on me, I’m sorry... I am also aware I’m the most sus right now, but I assure you, I’m not the Impostor, I swear!”

They felt Lime’s eyes bore into their own, analyzing and searching for lies. Orange simply sat there, he seemed vacant. They saw Cyan inch closer to Brown at the corner of their eyes. They calmed down a little, and peeked up at Lime. It was almost as if Lime had been waiting for this moment, she pointed a finger at them the moment they raised their head, “Last time, my accusation was based on panic. This time, you have nowhere to run, murderer! You’ve taken two friends from us! You- You killer, h-how could you!? Killing them is already bad enough, but you went and split them in half! It has to be you, Blue! So much for believing in you!” Lime was crying and screaming at this point, the agony of having two friends taken from her was too overwhelming, “You- I thought the time we spent together at MIRA before all this meant something!  _ How could you betray me- Betray all of us like that!” _

The crew looked at each other as Lime spilled her heart in pain, in the end, their eyes fell on Orange, who nodded solemnly. They voted. Blue was thrown into the lava. Brown covered Cyan’s eyes as it happened, Yellow and White quietly took Blue and tossed them over the edge. They were wailing, thrashing, shaking their head side to side vigorously, but no one stopped. None bat an eye at the pleas pouring out of Blue’s mouth. None heard their cries and their desperate swears of not being the Impostor. Pink looked at Brown, who looked back at them, and gave him a smirk. Brown returned with a malicious grin of his own.

After getting rid of Blue, the group went to check on Lime. She was still crying, but it wasn’t as bad as a few minutes ago. Orange signalled for everyone to sit. He took the lead in Lime’s place, “I’d like to reassign your groups. Yellow and Brown. Lime and Cyan. Pink, White and I.” He scanned everyone’s faces even though he couldn’t see their expressions, “Dismissed.” 

Before Cyan went with Lime, Orange pulled him aside and whispered, “Help me look after Lime. She’s very shaken right now. I know how you are, and I believe you’ll be able to give her a hand. Now go, I’ll cover for you, find somewhere and comfort her.”

Their groups waited outside for the two while Brown’s group went out already. Brown didn’t really know Yellow, nor did he want to know her. However, Yellow seemed to have an excessive amount of trust in him. He chuckled to himself. He would surely abuse that to his advantage. Before they left the room, he shot Pink a look, hoping they got the message. Well, even if they didn’t, Brown was fairly certain he could wiggle out of suspicion somehow. Brown followed Yellow to Communications, and while she was busy handling the WiFi, he sabotaged the Seismic Reactors remotely. The warning alarm blared throughout the whole plant, and Pink got the note. They were on their way to the Specimen Room, passing through the Laboratory as the alarm rang. 

Orange ran out first, shouting for Pink and White to follow him to fix the reactors. Pink shoved White back, and sabotaged the door, barring White behind them. They then caught up to Orange at the left reactor, he looked at them, then behind them. “Where’s White?” He asked, and they could practically  _ feel _ the panic seeping into his voice. 

They shrugged, “I dunno. He was behind me just a moment ago though.” Then Pink looked at Orange, “I’ll go do the right one. Stay safe here.”

Orange was going to stop Pink, but then remembered he asked Cyan to console Lime, and he had no idea where Brown and Yellow were. He sighed, “Yeah, you go. Stay safe too.” As Pink turned to leave, Orange didn’t see their sinister smile under their helmet.

Somewhere outside, Yellow was cowering in fear. Brown’s visor split into two, revealing rows of nasty, jagged teeth and a slithering tongue; His gloves morphed into sharp, deadly claws. He shoved her against the nearest wall and pushed his claws into her abdomen, and he watched her blood splatter. His tongue lapped up the red liquid from her wound, a satisfied growl sounded from his throat. His tongue retreated and his visor returned to normal. Brown stared at her body for a moment, adoring the way her blood stained the floor. The alarm reminded him there wasn’t much time left for him. He hastily willed his stomach to split into two and consumed Yellow’s upper half, biting it clean off. 

He ran towards the closest Seismic Reactor, spotting Pink. He gave them a thumbs up and watched them fix it. Pink went back to rendezvous with Orange, and Brown pretended to hurry back to Yellow. He pretended to be shocked, and ran straight to the Office and slammed the emergency button. After a while, the remaining crew gathered around the table. Brown placed his hands on the table, having honed his lying ability in past missions, he made his voice sound teary, “Yellow was dead. H- Her body was outside of Communications. Before I went to fix the reactor, she was still alive... When I got back, she- She was dead.”

Lime was oddly quiet, but she tapped Orange and gave a little nod. Orange then asked, “Can anyone vouch for you?” 

Pink raised their hand, “I saw him at the right reactor! No one was with him,” They appeared to be thinking, “And Orange was at the left reactor.”

“I’m with Lime, in the Dropship.” Cyan explained, “She wanted to talk, so we sat there and chatted.” Lime nodded next to Cyan quietly.

White’s expression under his visor was one of horror. “I’m- I’m locked in the Lab! Pink pushed me in! I-” Before he could finish, Pink cut him off.

They slammed the table, finger pointing at White accusingly, “What!? I went with Orange, you went somewhere else! Why are you accusing me now!? We didn’t see you anywhere...” They looked over to Orange and Brown.

Orange crossed his arms, deep in thought. Brown looked at White, and asked, voice still shaky, “I didn’t see you anywhere... If what you said is true, then when did you get locked in?” 

White let out a small gasp. Brown’s face under his visor lit up, impressed. Not many could figure them out, even when the evidence was presented right in front of their face. White, now well aware of where things are going, said, “I was locked in after the Reactor was sabotaged.” He then sighed, “It’s not like any of you are going to believe me anyway...”

The remaining crewmates threw White into the lava. Before he was sent tumbling down the edge, he said, voice barely above a whisper, “Well played. The plan was deliberately laid out,” He laughed a little at his imminent demise, “I accept defeat.”

There were not many people left. Only Brown, Pink, Lime, Orange and Cyan were left. Lime, having made up her mind, finally clapped her hands together to get others’ attention, “This is a race against time. Whether we expose the Impostors first or we die first. Brown, Pink and Cyan, you three will act together. Orange will move with me.”

The last five dispersed, Pink watching the two leaders disappear into the decontamination chamber, most likely heading to Medbay. Brown led them to O2, where the tree was. Pink was moving in for the kill, his stomach splitting into maws and tentacles slithering out from within and behind them. Cyan backed up against the wall, shaking in pure fear and tears welled up in his eyes. He looked to Brown for help, but he realized- He was doomed. Brown was also an Impostor. Brown didn’t need to transform for him to know. The way Brown remained calm in that situation told him all he needed to know.

But- But Brown had been so _ trustworthy.  _ He was so nice to him, compared to some people back on Earth. He was hard to read, but he wasn’t evil. The anguish Cyan heard when he shared something about himself, it was all real. Cyan refused to believe that one could fake such heartfelt pain. He remembered talking about wanting to speak with an Impostor. He remembered wanting to give the Impostors a chance to explain themselves, but Pink didn’t appear to be in the mood to talk. Was it all a lie, then? Saying that he hoped it wasn’t a lie that Cyan wanted to listen to the reasoning behind the Impostors’ actions, that he wanted him to stay alive so they could talk to an Impostor together... 

Cyan wasn’t shaking from fear alone. Brown could almost hear the conflict within Cyan’s head, could almost hear his heart breaking in two. It was all too clear, his chest constricted in pain at the thought of Cyan dying. He remembered his heart swelling when he felt Cyan’s hand over his own, offering comfort he had long forgotten; He remembered his surprise and happiness when he heard Cyan was willing to hear him- hear them out; He remembered feeling butterflies in his stomach at Cyan’s words.

_ “How unfortunate that this pure soul will have to die”? No. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. Cyan will not die. Not on Brown’s watch. _

Brown extended a hand in front of Cyan in a protective motion, and Pink growled at him. Their maw gaped, and a guttural sound came from deep within, “Why are you protecting him?”

Brown simply glared, and answered in a hiss, “I have my own reasons. You don’t need to know.” He saw Pink flex their tentacles threateningly, and chuckled lowly. “You can’t really believe that you’re capable of hurting me, can you? I’m one class higher than you, and it makes all the difference.” His luminescent red eyes glowed beneath his visor, “Don’t forget who’s in charge. You are and will continue to be below me. Mind your place, Pink. Hurt Cyan and you will pay for it.” 

The shifted alien growled in anger, tentacles flickering around in frustration. Ultimately, they retreated back into their main body and became one entity again. “Tch. Wait until he goes and rat on us, you idiot,” Pink grumbled, not going unnoticed by Brown, who simply smiled in return. A shiver went down their spine.

Shock was not enough to describe what Cyan felt. Relief, fear, surprise and elation welled up in his heart. He paid his surroundings no mind as he ran towards Brown and hugged him tightly. Brown felt the butterflies again. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. He circled one arm around Cyan in return, the other gently caressing his helmet.

Lime called an emergency meeting, separating the lovebirds. Pink was still grumpy about Brown getting in their way, but they could do nothing against him, so they could only fume in silence. Lime gathered everyone, kind of expecting someone to not show up. The atmosphere lightened when she saw that everyone was still intact. “I’m glad to see that no one has been killed. I’m not gathering you all here for nothing. We received a distress signal from a nearby spacecraft. It’s the Skeld, an old ship. MIRA has reported Impostor existence on there a while ago, so we should remain vigilant. We don’t know if the Impostor has been found or not. There are three crewmates on board. They will make a crash landing here in a few days. That is all, everyone.”

Upon hearing that there may be an Impostor on board the incoming spaceship, Pink was glad. They hoped, if there really was one, they would be willing to work with them and take out the remaining people, and perhaps even Brown. Brown frowned upon hearing the news, a new Impostor might mean trouble for him. 

Pink was left alive because Brown still needed them for something. Orange and Lime weren’t worth his time, he could bother with them later. But now, the Skeld’s crash landing might be his downfall. Especially with a possible Impostor being on that old ship, he might have to find some way to keep them at bay. He could feel a migraine coming up. Cyan lightly poked at his shoulder, successfully getting Brown to look at him. He pulled the taller male into a hug, and Brown smiled. Be it Impostor or human, none will get in his way. None will stop him from staying with Cyan. 

In that moment, all that mattered to him was Cyan, and Cyan alone.

  
  



End file.
